


A little rushed

by iriswesttt



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswesttt/pseuds/iriswesttt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to answer to a prompt: "Rushed late for work kisses, a flash of heat before hurrying out the door"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little rushed

Barry wakes up to an empty bed and the antique clock Iris keeps on her bedroom wall, or rather their bedroom now that he has officially moved into her apartment (not that that would be a great difference from the six times a week he already slept there anyway) marking 8:45 tells him she should be out of the door any minute now. He hates the weeks when one, or both, of them has to work the crazy hours and they are never awake at the same time long enough to play.

Last night he got home and she was asleep and the morning before she left him asleep on bed so now he forces himself to get up, in much more of a rush than he wished to, to find her finishing applying her pink berry lipstick in the mirror by the front door, dropping the tube into her bag, hanging on the door’s hook with her overcoat. 

He knows she’s seen him, her eyes focus on his reflection, smiling that impossible smile of hers, before going back to check her hair one last time, and she lets him approach her, so Barry grabs her by the hips tuning her to him as she asks;

“Hey, everything went ok last night?”

“Yeah, yeah, it was fine”, he tells her, brushing her soft hair behind her ears.

“What time did you get home?”

She steps out of his touch to reach for her laptop on the dinner table by their side, sliding it into its case and hanging the computer bag with her regular one. She gives him a little chaste kiss and leaves him holding the nothingness as she grabs her boots and sits on the arm of their armchair to put them on, and despite of his super speed she’s making him dizzy with all the energy when he hadn’t had his coffee yet.

“Four, I think”, he says, and weeks ago Iris had him promise her that no matter what hour he got home he would alway wake her up to let her know he was safe so he justifies before she can question him; “you looked like you were dreaming, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Yeah, I know, I didn’t want to wake you this morning either”, she nods and stands up right in front of him, ready to leave, in a grey dress that hugs her curves gracefully and in the black boots that gives her a few extra inches, and she’s wearing three necklaces, one that has a triangle pendant, one that ends in a curved line, like a smile, and her mom’s wedding band, and he’s focused on her cleavage, and the contrast between her, all put together, and Barry himself, in his sweatpants (and he is pretty sure those are the ones with holes in it) and a very worn out white t-shirt, so he’s surprised by the admiration on her eyes and the soft voice in which she tells him;

“I miss you though.”

“I miss you too”, and he pulls her to him, aiming a kiss on her berry-painted lips but she turns her head away and says;

“Bear, don’t do that. I have to leave to CCPN right now.”

“One kiss?”, he pouts and she responds;

“You’ll mess my lipstick.”

“Come on, one little kiss.”

He was ready to hear Iris saying no again and maybe try a kiss on her neck but she smashes their lips together and he has a brief moment of awe in how she always manages that, that feeling he can’t quite describe, out of him, like she fills him with this electricity and there’s this gravitational pull between them, and it’s in the way she knows just how to crook her head a little to the right, and the way her lips part to fit between his perfectly and in the feel of her tongue, wet and warm and minty from the toothpaste, darting on his mouth and in her hands sneaking under his t-shirt, pressing on the soft spot under his ribs, the one she liked to grab and pull, before they slide to his butt cheeks, under the sweatpants to find no underwear, and then she has already pulled away and he is left chasing her lips, his lids heavy with something other than sleep now. 

“Lunch?”, she asks him, seemingly unbothered, already re-touching her lipstick.

“Yeah, lunch”, he says and his voice sounds strangled in a way only Iris can manage out of him.

She turns to face him, a sly smile playing on her lips, undoubtedly caused by the fool’s face he has on as well as the weakened voice, and she questions;

“Are you agreeing to lunch or are you just repeating what I’m saying?”

“I’m agreeing to lunch”, he shakes himself out of it; “1 o’clock ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll drop by them.”

“I’ll be there.”

And he manages to grab her for one last quick kiss, on the crook of her neck this time, making her breath catch and it’s his turn to a smug smile but then Iris is out through the door leaving Barry to marvel on the fact that it isn’t a dream, he does actually have her and she seems to enjoy the fact that she has him back.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr iriswestthings.tumblr.com


End file.
